


I saw a dream...

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Translation, Translation in English, strange associations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two poems with strange associations with the declared characters <s>nightmares</s> dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw a dream...

**Author's Note:**

> The first poem is the translation of Russian poem by G.L. Oldie from 'The Way of the Sword". The second - original poem is echoed the previous one.

I saw a dream. I was а sword.  
The coldest metal robe I wore.  
I was not in the least surprised  
As if I’ve never got involved.

I saw a dream. I was а sword.  
Оver the shoulder blasted off  
I fell indifferently down  
From the beginning doomed on.

I saw a dream. I was а sword.  
The executioner and court.  
In short and senseless human life  
I was the final flaming torch.

In tricky wreath of thoughts and fates  
I was unshakable as curse,  
As basalt rock, as armor plates,  
As pillars of the Universe.

Oh fool! By pride I was enthralled.  
What did I dream, what did I want?!  
An I was punished for my pride.  
…I saw a dream. I _was_ а sword.

Once, in the middle of the night I woke.

* * *

I saw a dream. I was a shield  
Of rarest metal I was built.  
But still I couldn’t defend my own  
From wounds that could be never healed.

I saw a dream. I was with shield.  
I faced the foes on battlefield.  
Of neverending war we fought  
With all our losses, all our guilt.

I saw a dream. I tossed my shield  
To meet the fate with no yield.  
I was defeated and I won  
That ever wouldn’t be repealed

When I awoke… I _was_ the shield.


End file.
